This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The focus of the RMATRIX Regulatory Knowledge and Support Program is to centralize research support for clinical and translational research in Hawaii (UH). RMATRIX offers the opportunity to integrate and expand existing regulatory infrastructure at JABSOM and the University of Hawaii to encourage innovative studies that are regulatory compliant. Through these specific aims, this Key Function will contribute its part toward the over arching goal of improving health outcomes and reducing health disparities in Hawaii's diverse populations. In addition, Regulatory activities will be closely linked to the RCMI Translational Research Network (RTRN) to foster multidisciplinary collaborations across the RCMI network, share resources and reduce regulatory burden through IRB harmonization.